Devastation
by SensationHorror
Summary: They weren't lying when they said the past would come back and bite you in the ass. But they failed to mention it'll try to kill you
1. Stranger

**Don't forget to vote for the poll for the sequel to The Secret Life of a Teenage Thief. ****. In addition, I hope you enjoy this new fanfic I based it off one of my favorite books. Don't forget to review.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR **_**WHAT THE NIGHT KNOWS**_** THEME BY DEAN KOOTZ**

It was damp day for Gaara. He was heading towards the hospital as part of an investigation. He didn't have the radio on. The only sounds that could be heard were the windshield wipers. Something about this case hunted him. He got towards the entrance of the hospital and parked illegal. That really didn't matter because he was a detective. Even though that was the case it wasn't the cruiser he was driving it was his own. He put a police sign up in order to avoid any traffic violations. He was kind of breaking the rules by doing this, but then again he always broke the rules. He wasn't a rogue detective or anything, but sometimes he found his way much quicker.

He saw the receptionist at the front desk and immediately she wrote his name down on the visitation sheet. While Gaara was signing in, she called the orderly that was in charge of the person Gaara was visiting. Knowing that she would want to talk about the patient Gaara was visiting, Gaara waited on the other side of the room until he noticed Tsunade. She wore her normal lab coat and greeted him. As they got on the elevator, they caught up with each other as old friends and talked about the weather. When the elevator reached the destined floor, which was the fourth, they got off. **"Are you armed?"** She asked.** "I have my gun."** He says.** "You need to leave it with me."** Normally Gaara would tell them to fuck off. However, since this was Tsunade and he trusted her, he handed it over without protest. They come up to a door that required a hand scan. The fourth floor was plainly decorated, which was somewhat depressing.

"**When will he be moved to a public place or is he staying under watch?"** He asked her.** "Honestly, I don't know. If it were up to me he would stay here forever." **She replied. They come up to room with a mirror. On the inside, there was the culprit. **"It's double-paned."** She explains. There was only one window in the entire room and it faced towards the downtown area.** "You aren't a psychiatrist."** Said the man.** "I'm with the police."** Gaara said. **"I already admitted to the murders."** The quiet man says. He was faced against the window and have yet to turn towards Gaara.** "I know that Sasuke."** There was a bitter laugh escaping Sasuke's mouth.** "Then what do you want?" **Gaara knew that Sasuke was taunting him. He looked at his old friend. When Gaara heard what happened he couldn't believe his ears. **"I want to know why."** He says. Normally, it was against the rules for cops to be on a case that was a conflict of interest. Again, Gaara thought is his way was better. He fought tooth and nail with Shikamaru to get in charge of it and no way was he going to give up on his friend.Sasuke turns slowly. **"You mean you want my motive."** It was more a statement rather than a question. Gaara nodded.Sasuke just stared at him. **"Devastation." **

Gaara stared at him trying to process what exactly did that mean. It was silent for a bit. It was like "that awkward moment" kind of thing. Coming up with no clues, Gaara spoke. **"What does that mean?"** There was a twinkle in Sasuke's eye. For a moment, it looked like Gaara may have gotten an answer, but Sasuke just turned back to the window.** "Dammit, Sasuke talk to me."** Again, silence.** "Will you bring me something?"** He asks in a quiet voice.** "Nope. No can do."** Gaara said.He sees Sasuke's broken smile. **"Way to treat an old buddy."** He says.** "As far as I'm concern you aren't the Sasuke I know."** Gaara says.** "Pity."** He responded.Gaara glared at this person. This, complete stranger who seemed to have taken over his friends body. This wasn't the Sasuke who was smart enough to on the honor list during high school. Or the one who was able to skip a grade ahead of everyone else. No, this was someone else. This someone had darkness in his heart. **"I killed my wife first. It was easy. She was watching T.V. Something that she always did. Stabbed her in the back. After all, the backstabbing she did, she had it coming."** Sasuke says closing his eyes. Almost as if he was reliving the night all over again.

"**I killed my son next. He was busy playing with his action figures. Took that lovely golf you gave me and swung it across his head three times. I can still hear the impact."** He licks his lips animal-like. Gaara listened detached from what Sasuke was saying. He read about the deaths in the reports. Sasuke was just now telling him what order he did them in.** "Last, was my daughter. Ah, her gasps sounded like music in my ears. Choked her with my bare hands. I felt like I gave her to much mercy with that so I stabbed her fourteen times. Exactly."** Sasuke leans against the glass almost if the window was trying to tell him something. Gaara, who was leaning against the wall had heard enough. He turn towards the door. And like a child Sasuke says,** "Wait, don't leave me. You are the one that holds the answers. Help me, Help your friend." **Gaara faced the door. **"I don't know what you are talking about. What do I know."** Sasuke doesn't answer and just looks down.Just as Gaara was about to leave he had one more thing to ask. **"How long did you plan this Sasuke?"** Sasuke looks up that child-like voice was gone when he replied.** "For a long ass time."**

Gaara pushed the button letting Tsunade know that he was done.** "Well?"** She asks him as the door closes leaving Sasuke in isolation.** "I don't even recognize him anymore."** She sighs.** "Neither do I."** They took the elevator back down.After they got off Tsunade turns to him. **"Maybe you should ask Sakura?"** Gaara shook his head.** "Last thing I need is for my girlfriend be in this case as well." **Tsunade shrugs. **"What Naruto and Hinata?"** He grunts.** "Naruto's quirky spirit was shattered the day he found out. Hinata downright fainted."** He says silently. Which was true. The four of them shared a home together and since then they heard the news there was nothing, but a cloud of gloom.** "I'll try with them. I can't promise anything."** He says before leaving.

**Well, this is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Of course, Im trying to stay anyway from the book, but just in case disclaimer anyway. Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile ****. **


	2. Past and Present

**Here's another update and please don't forget about the poll I have on my profile: D. Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR **_**WHAT THE NIGHT KNOWS**_** THEME BY DEAN KOONTZ**

Gaara had one more place to go before he headed home. Before he even could move the car he heard and felt a bump against the car. He looked behind, but didn't see anything that could have possibly hit him. He checked on the outside of the car and found nothing. Maybe Sakura had put something in the car, he thought. Of course, when he checked the trunk it was empty. Thinking that he possibly imagined it, he got back in there car. Gaara leaned his head on the steering wheel. The case had his mind all-meshed. He didn't know what to think. After a moment of composure. He got out his tape recorder. On the night, of the murders there was a 911 call. Gaara was able to get a copy. He put it on the dashboard and listened.

The recording didn't last long, but still hearing made it seem like forever before it ended. The last sentence was interesting. **"It's the best thing that could have happened."** Sasuke even sounded different from his usual self. Driving through traffic Gaara began to think about a murder similar to this one. It happened about ten years ago. Gaara and friends were teenagers then, but it wasn't about them at that time. The family that lived up the street from him was murdered the same way Sasuke murdered his own. The exact same way and that sent a chill down his back. The only difference between them was that the husband didn't kill the family. Instead, there was an intruder that night. The same murder who had been going across the country killing entire families. At first, he didn't give himself any form of identification, but when the media was all over it, he left the letter "D" at every scene. The D stood for destruction.

His name was real name was Kabuto. He was resourceful with his way of getting around. He slept in many different places as well. He was a drifter that got around quickly and quietly. The only problem was Kabuto was dead. Kabuto too also had a recording of his call. And it was exactly the same ending as Sasuke. Sasuke never did say he was a follower of Kabuto. In fact, when Kabuto murdered the family Sasuke did nothing, but mourn for the loss of the family. An ugly thought suddenly came into his mind and he couldn't shake it. Something or someone was coming after him and his family, but he didn't know what. The rain and thunder were no longer present and Gaara headed off towards the scene of the crimes.

When Gaara got there, the house was taped off as it has been in the week past. He could feel the haunting moments that remained in the house. The power was out and since no one was currently occupying the house no one thought it matter, so Gaara had his own flashlight. He looked down the hall and saw the clock blinking lights. Gaara went towards the living room, where authorities say they found Ino, Sasuke's wife. Indeed, on the red sofa there were darker stains on it. Ino's blood. Gaara walked by trying to keep his composure. There were two doors on the left and right side of the room. The right one led to the kitchen, but the left to the actual rooms. Going to the l left side of the room and through the door Gaara was met by the first room. The room that belonged to little Kyo. Gaara knew that the blood was still all over the walls of the room. As Gaara turned towards the room, he could swear he heard the sound of chimes filling the air. But they were distant and the house was just on one floor. Which was weird, but then again strange thing have been happening lately. At that, Gaara felt like he relives the night his family was murdered and him being the only survivor. Trying to get that family's death out of his mind, Gaara shook his head. Gaara then left the house and headed home. Something about the house seemed off. Almost as if, there was another presence in the house.

_Entry Log of Kabuto #1_

_His mother abandoned a young boy at an early age. And let's just say he hated everyone that lived with. Especially his grandfather. He hated him for many reasons .One being the isolation that he spent most of his life in locked up room. He stayed in a tower almost-like a damsel in distress, but oh no he wasn't in distress. In the evenings, he was allowed to roam around the house. However, the young boy never interacted with the servants that were in the house. It wasn't because he didn't want to it was more because his grandfather paid them off. He had so much hatred towards his family. There was only one thing that gave him a piece of mind. In the old study, there was a beautiful picture of a woman named Karin. Possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Probably his grandfather's first wife. In one photo, she stood naked without shame, almost as if she was daring the camera operator to stare. He had no shame in looking at this picture of his maybe grandmother. Sometimes she would come to him in a dream and give him comfort others she stood naked before him. The young boy wasn't the Kabuto people know now. Oh no, he was is the stage of becoming the future Kabuto._

Gaara got home, parked in the garage, and noticed that Sakura was home. However, Naruto and Hinata weren't. He felt a sense of comfort when he got there. There were no feelings of remorse or horror. Just simple sweet love and welcome. The house was actually somewhat big, but with the professions that the tenants held, it was good enough for them. He walked through the garage door into a hallway. There was door near the garage door, this led to Sakura's study. She worked at the hospital just as Tsunade did, but due to the recent events the board gladly gave her some leave off. And she deserved it, she pretty much overworked herself at the time. Gaara peaks into the room. She was at an easel, sometimes she drew when she was stressed. Gaara watched while her back was away from him. The window by the easel was open to rid the room of the smell. She also had music playing in her ears so there was no way that she could hear him. Sometimes he wondered how he got an amazing girl like her. He slowly walks behind in order to surprise her.

"**Don't even think about it."** She says without even looking. Shows how much of a good sneak he can be. She takes out her earphones turns toward him and smiles. Gaara could see the paint smears all over her face. Must have been a tough day, he thought. **"I swear, it like you have eyes in the back of your head."** He tells her.They come together for a embrace. **"Well, I have when I have a guy like you running around here." **She says with a smile. Gaara takes her hand and leads her upstairs towards the kitchen. **"Come here you kindergartener. Got paint all over your face."** He says with a smile. He goes towards the sink and gets a cloth to wipe her face. While he does she has a look on her face. The kind of look where she wanted to ask something, but didn't know how to. **"Just spill it out."** He says quietly.** "How did it go?"** She asks. Her voice was soft. Normally, Gaara wouldn't discuss work with Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata, but since this was someone they knew and cared for he didn't want to completely shut them out. But he also didn't want to stress them out either. He sighs before answering and places the cloth down.** "Not good. It was like I was talking to someone else. You should have seen how he behaved when he told me what he did. It was like he enjoyed it." **The green in her eyes darken from the news. **"So there really is no hope for him?"** She asks.Gaara shakes his head. She lets out a soft breath. Really wanting to rid the down feeling Gaara changed the subject.

"**Did Deidara and Sai come by today?" "No, they had some family emergency going on and won't be here until later,"** Deidara and Sai were the people they hired to repaint their house. The two were the most high in demand painters because of their art and style.** "I told them there is no rush, but you know how stubborn they can be."** Sakura says with a smirk.** "Just like someone else I know."** Sakura sticks out her tongue at the statement.

**Don't forget to do the poll on my profile it'll help me out a lot. Even if you didn't read The Secret Life of a Teenage Thief. ****. Review please!**


	3. Something Got In

**Here is another update. I decided to make them longer since it looks like I cant update until the weekend. Don't forget to answer my poll too ****J**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR _WHAT THE NIGHT KNOWS_ THEME BY DEAN KOONTZ**

It wasn't until dinnertime when Naruto and Hinata got home. Even Deidara and Sai were there and joined them. It was something that started to become a regular thing. After all, everyone knew each other. For the first time ever Gaara had a feeling of dismay in his heart. Sai and Deidara were sitting on Gaara's right side while Naruto and Hinata sat on left. Sakura was at the end of the table. Everyone seemed to be just fine. They laughed and ate as if there wasn't a care in the world. **"Oh by the way y'all seem to have something weird going on in your laundry room."** Sai told them. Deidara shot him a look.** "Way to bring laundry into a conversation." **Deidara said. **"Well, what do you mean?"** Hinata asked. She was the one who did everyone's laundry. She found like a hobby and no one dared questioned her about it.** "There was a horrible smell in it earlier today. One minute it was there and the next poof it was gone."** Sai explained.** "I told him it was probably some dead rodent caught in the dryer duct."** Deidara said trying to change the subject.** "I know what a dead rodent smell like."** Sai told him.** "And how? You know what never mind."** Naruto said laughing. Everyone shared a laugh.

After dinner was over and Deidara and Sai claiming they had another project to work on left everyone else moved into the living room to watch T.V. Their living room had a sofa and a loveseat place in the middle while the T.V. hang on the wall. Gaara and Sakura sat on the floor while Naruto and Hinata sat on the sofa. They watched the news, seeing what else was going in the world. **"Those two are goofballs."** Naruto said.** "They aren't the only ones you know."** Hinata stated at him. Sakura laughed at the comment.** "You got that right."** She said agreed. **"How was work today, Hinata?"** Sakura asked.** "Not bad actually, it was just weird seeing Kyo's desk empty. In class we made a memorial for him and Saya today." **Saya was Kyo's sister. Hinata worked at Suna Middle School and was also Kyo's teacher. The principal, Asuma, did give her the choice of taking a couple of weeks leave, but she refused. Naruto rubs her shoulder. **"How about you, Naruto?"** Gaara asked.** "It was good actually. Jiraiya finally got his next book coming out and it's not even perverted this time."** Naruto said grinning. He was Jiraiya's publisher.** "Really that's first. Let's hope Kakashi could leave with that."** Hinata said. The news started talking about Sasuke's case and then mood just died. **"Gaara you did go see him today didn't you?"** Hinata asked quietly as a picture of Sasuke flashed on the screen.** "Yeah." **He responded.

** "How did it go?" **Naruto asked. Sakura felt Gaara stiffen his body.** "Not good. It was like I wasn't even talking to him."** Gaara said.** "The hospital thinks he may have a psychological disorder, but from the tests we ran it doesn't look anything is out of the ordinary."** Sakura looked at her. **"Was that your way of telling us you are going back to work?"** Hinata asked.** "Yeah."** She said. She could sense Gaara's frustration. So did everyone. Soon the mood lighten when the usual game show came on and then it was a competitive atmosphere. It wasn't until around eleven when they bid each other goodnight. All the rooms were on the third floor, but on the opposite side of the house. Gaara and Sakura had the West wing and Naruto and Hinata had the East.

Once getting to West wing of the house and into the shared bedroom Gaara closed the was a moment of silence between the two, as they got ready for bed. **"I didn't know you were going back to work. You need a vacation."** He tells her as they both sat under the looks at him. **"Yeah, I know, but there are some things are more important."** Sakura could feel a dispute developing.** "Sakura, you know how I feel about you being involved. Let Tsunade handle it." ** Sakura shook her head. **"I can't do that. Our friend needs his friends to be there for him."** Gaara made a deep breath.** "What about your condition?"** He asked looking at her. Sakura smirked rubbing her belly.** "Look I promise not to overwork myself." **She was about three months pregnant with their first child. **"Oh, that's some reassurance."** Gaara said sarcastically.** "Look if it becomes too much, I'll give it a rest okay?"** She said. **"Promise?"** He asked like a little a child.** "Promise." **

In the East wing, Naruto and Hinata stayed up a bit longer. Both were trying to finish the work they bought home. Naruto was looking at some other drafts that were sent in. Hinata was grading some homework from the class. They too sat under the sheets working. They normally worked in silence so that way they could be done quicker, but this time they didn't. **"I swear half the amateurs can't write to save their lives."** Naruto said commenting on a piece that he was reading. Hinata snickered.** "Well, not everyone can be a good writer like Jiraiya now."** She said while grading homework.** "They could try harder." **She laughs. **"Do you think it's wise for her to go back to work?"** Hinata asked him.** "Of course not, but Sakura is going to do what she wants."** Naruto stated. **"Yeah, but Gaara didn't seem too happy about it either." "He'll be okay, she knows when to stop…sometimes." **Hinata wacked him on the head.** "Well, that's reassuring."** She said while Naruto rubs his sore head. There have many occasions where Sakura passed out at work.** "She'll be fine."** He says getting up.** "I need a break im taking a shower. You can join me if you want."** He hinted.** "Not this time I got to finish up these."** Hinata said ignoring the face Naruto made. In the room, Hinata continued grading. The showering was running while a very off-key Naruto started singing. Goofball, she thought to herself.

Sitting on the bed nearly done Hinata hears a weird thump sound. It didn't bother her at first because Naruto had a habit of dropping the soap. But then it happened again and this time a bit louder. Almost as if it was coming from inside the room. **"Naruto, stop dropping the soap you butterfingered person!"** She yells.** "I'm not!"** He yells back. Weird, she looks around the room. From the corner of her eye she sees that the mirror in the corner seemed to have moved. At first, she thought she was imagining it. She gets up towards the mirror. It doesn't make any type of noise. As she got closer, feeling of dread came over her. Finally seeing her whole self in the mirror she just stared at it. With a blink of an eye a dark flash appeared behind her. She turns around to catch it, but it gone, however that feeling was stronger. Hinata wasn't the one for paranormal activity, but some for reason she couldn't shake the feeling that there was a ghost with her.** "Naruto!"** She calls out to him.** "What?"** Naruto opens the door for the shower.** "I saw something in the mirror."** She said. Unaware how ridiculous she sounded. ** "Maybe, it was your reflection."** He could see how frightened she looked.** "No, it wasn't. It was black and this eerie feeling about it." ** He rubs his wet hair. **"Maybe it was your imagination."** She shakes her head.** "Get rid of it."** She demanded.** "Umm, what?"** Naruto was now confused.** "I want it out." "Hinata you're being a bit ridiculous." **After saying that statement, Naruto notices a vein popping from her head. Oh boy now she is pissed, he thought. In a very slow and angry manner Hinata spoke. **"If you don't get that damn mirror outta here-" ** She doesn't get to finish. **"Alright alright I will." ** He says not wanting to get another hit.** "Good." **Hinata felt some relief.** "You know we need this mirror for in the morning."** He informed her.** "We can get a different one. Partially one not filled with dead people."** She said casually.

Gaara stayed awake watching a sleeping Sakura and looks at her little baby bump. Until three months ago, the thought of being a father terrified a child, Gaara's family was murdered too by Kabuto. He was the lone survivor and that left him with a psychological scar of wanting a family. When his neighbors were killed while he lived with his foster family he thought it was a sign from Kabuto. If hadn't been for Sakura, who was the only one that knew what happened to his family, Gaara was sure he was going to go insane. Thinking about it now he was excited to become a father. The idea made him smile. He gets up and heads down to the kitchen for a glass of water. He sees Naruto carrying the mirror. **"What's the deal with the mirror?"** He asks him.** "Oh, Hinata thinks she saw something or someone in this and wants me to get rid of it." ** Naruto explains setting it down.** "That's ridiculous."** Naruto puts his hands up in the defense mode.** "I know, I even told her that and then a vein popped out of her head." **Gaara eye twitched. Let's just when Hinata has a vein popping out you better run. **"Yikes." "I know, wanna know something even weird?"**Gaara nods.** "She talked about dead people." "The hell?" ** Gaara said. **"I didn't even bother to continue," **Naruto said putting it against the wall.** "Well, goodnight."** **"So? It's staying down here?" ** Gaara asked. **"For now, I'll put it in the attic or something."** Naruto says walking back towards the east wing. **"Alright night." **Gaara was left alone in the kitchen when his phone rang.

**"Hello?"** He answered.** "Hey buddy."** The sound of Saskue's voice filled his ears.** "How did you get a phone?"** Saskue ignores his question.** "Next time we meet there won't be a glass between us. In fact, the next time we do meet you maybe be dying." ** Sasuke says with a hint of delight in his voice. **"This isn't Sasuke."** Gaara said gritting his teeth. He was ignored once again.** "It has been a long time Gaara. I remember killing your family as if it was yesterday. The way Temeri screamed when I stabbed her fourteen times."** Gaara just held the phone silently listening to the Stranger taunting him.** "I can't wait to even kill your unborn family too. It'll be a great pleasure."** Sasuke said before a harsh click. Gaara quickly tried to *69, but all he got was a dial tone. He quickly dials Tsunade number.** "What the hell Gaara do you not realize how late it is?"** Gaara ignores her question.** "Did Sasuke escape or get a phone?" ** He asks sharply. **"No why?" "I just got a call from."** Tsunade gasps.** "That's not possibly no one has been in the room since you left. Maybe you imagined it?" ** She asked. **"Maybe, sorry for waking you." **He said.** "No worries."** They hung up. Gaara leaned against the counter. Gaara knew he didn't imagine Sasuke calling him. Gaara then thought about the laundry room and checked it out. There was no smell like Sai said had been, but being cautious he checked the duct. It was clean. He left the room and went to the living room sit on sofa. He thought about the strange noise he heard with his car and at Sasuke's house. Now strange things were happening at home. Hinata and the mirror possibly filled with dead people and Sai's comment about a smell. Gaara looks over at the mirror that leaned against a wall. Grabbing a blanket, he covered it up. Without a second thought. Whatever was going it didn't lurk in the shadows waiting. It was already in the house and somehow Gaara brought it home with him. 

**Do you think Hinata is going crazy? What exactly do you think is going with Sasuke? What could have Gaara possibly bring into the house with him? Answer in a review please and let me know what you think so far :D and don't forget take the poll on my profile . It'll be open till Im done with this fanfic which maybe after Thanksgiving. Thanks!**


	4. Otherside

**Hey all. So Im trying to update during the week yay, but anyway here is another update maybe for the week or not. Don't forget to answer my poll too **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR **_**WHAT THE NIGHT KNOWS **_**THEME BY DEAN KOONTZ**

_Entry Log of Kabuto #2_

_The boy's tower room was where he hid the picture of the lovely naked Karin. He thought of it as a treasure. He was never allowed to leave his home because his grandfather told him that the world outside would hunt him down and kill him like a monster. Even his mother, who had abandoned him warned him of the world, but that all changed when he met the crow. It was a summer night and the boy left a window open to let in the warmth in. The crow flew in as if it owned the place right onto the table that was in the middle the room. The boy could feel that this was no ordinary bird, but also some kind of spirit an omen of some sort. There was a bowl of grapes on the table and it began to eat the grapes. After the bird was done, there was a silent conversation between the two and the bird flew away. The bird returned for three consecutive nights. On the third night, however, the bird seemed to have wanted the boy to go outside. The boy had to sneak through the house, as everyone else was sleep. The crow met him the at the door and suddenly he had the urge to break into a run, so he did. For the first time he felt freedom and his companion was flying over his head. The boy spread out his arms like a bird. He had a smile face. A real one. The boy is not the Kabuto you know yet. He had one more thing to learn and then he will become the Kabuto you know. _

Gaara had a sleepless night. On the bright side the rain finally let down and the sun was trying to break free from the clouds. He headed back to the hospital and again did the same thing he the previous day. Since he had call ahead, Tsunade was already at the lobby. **"How did he do?"** He asked her once they got onto the elevator. After Gaara's claim about Sasuke having a phone, they did a search and found nothing.** "He was very disconnected. Didn't even try to stop us. He also stopped eating. If he continues it'll be force feeding time."** Gaara crossed his arms listening.** "Damn, but I guess you don't have a choice. Speaking which why is Sakura coming back to work?"** Tsunade lets a groan.** "I don't know Gaara, maybe because she wants to help her friend."** She said sarcastically.** "Well, make sure she doesn't overwork herself."** Tsunade whacks him on the head. **"Ow."** He shot her a glare as they get off.** "No duh, genius."** She said walking ahead of him. They stood in front of Sasuke's door and Tsunade pushes the button to let him in.** "Good luck."** She says before the door closed. I'll need it, Gaara thought. Sasuke was now leaning against the wall on the floor on the left of the room and he looked like a mess. His eye seemed as if he were on the planet Earth anymore. Gaara sits in front of him, Sasuke doesn't acknowledge him.** "Sasuke?"** There was no answer not even an acknowledged look.** "I got your call yesterday, but I know it wasn't you. It didn't sound like you."** Still nothing, so Gaara continued.** "None of the things you said were you. They were someone else and they played you like a puppet."** Sasuke still said nothing. Almost as if, the soul of Kabuto left an empty shell behind. **"I'll come back again when you need me."** Gaara gets up and signals Tsunade he is ready to leave the room.** "How long has he been like that?"** He asks her. **"After your visit yesterday."** She tells him.

The morning for Sakura with Naruto, Hinata, Sai, and Deidara was full of cheer. The cheer was destroyed after twelve noon. Everyone had gone about their business. Sai and Deidara went onto working on another project and Naruto, along with Hinata, went to game that Kiba had invited them to. It was a basketball game, which was something Sakura had no interest in. So she stayed home. She went to her study and sat at the desk looking for Sasuke's medical. For about ten minutes, she stared blankly at the file. She gave up and headed toward the living room. Just as she was about to sit down she notices the mirror was covered up. Assuming thatNaruto had accidently thrown the blanket over it, she took it off. After throwing toward the sofa, Sakura stared at herself. Her green eyes were bright and lively and her hair was down to her shoulders. Her eyes lie on her forehead. Oh how she hated it. It was something that the kids would pick on her about, even Ino, but Ino did it in a loving way. She makes a sad smile and places her hand on her small soon-to-be-big baby bump. She often wondered, what a guy like Gaara saw in someone like her. Now here she is pregnant and his girlfriend in a house with people she loved most. After looking at the bump, she finally looks at her face again. Only this time her reflection is not alone. She sees a man standing behind and quickly turns around to face him, but there is no one. Easy girl must be the hormones or something, she thinks to herself. She looks back into the mirror and didn't see the man anymore or her reflection. Instead, there was a dark figure looking at her. As it reached out towards her the mirror shattered and her world went black.

"**Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!"** Sakura wakes up to a frantic Hinata.** "My god are you okay?"** Hinata asks in a shaky voice.** "Yeah I think so. What happened?"** Sakura quickly feels a rush of pain on her head.** "Ow."** She groans. Hinata walks her over to the sofa.** "Hold on. Naruto is getting you a wet towel." **Naruto comes back from the kitchen with a rag. **"Here,"** he says placing it on her head. A feeling of relief overcomes her.** "Sakura what happened?"** He asked her.** "I-I don't know one minute Im looking at the mirror and the next it shatters in front of me."** Hinata gives her a look and the switches her glance towards Naruto. **"I told you to get rid of it." **He sweat drops. **"What are you talking about Sakura, the mirror is just fine."** He says quickly to avoid Hinata's wrath. Sakura grunts.** "No, it's not there is something in there. I saw a man, but when I turned around, he wasn't behind. I look back and there is the dark figure reaching for me."** She says.Naruto points over toward the mirror, which was in perfect tact. **"There is nothing in the mirror."** He says.** "Come on Sakura, you need to lie down."** Hinata says helping Sakura up.** "Naruto."** He waves Hinata away.** "On it."**

Gaara was now at a gift after his visit with Sasuke. Inside there were people browsing around. The store was filled from flowers to chimes. As one of the customers leaves without buying anything, a breeze comes through and the chimes let out soft sounds. Exactly like the ones Gaara heard at Sasuke's house. There was a man working at the front counter playing with his hair. Possibly bored out of his mind, Gaara thought. The man sees him.** "May I help you?"** He says with a cheesy smile.** "Oh, Akamaru stop it." "Yeah yeah, what do you need?"** Akamaru was another former classmate of everyone. After graduating, he took over the family business and since then business has been booming. **"I was wondering if you had sold any chimes recently." **He asks. **"Is this about Sasuke?" **Akamaru wondered scratching behind his ear.** "I'm really not allowed to talk about the case."** Gaara responded. Akamaru nods his head in understanding.** "I did, but not to him to Ino." **He says. **"Did it surprise you that Sasuke could do such a thing?"** Gaara asks.** "I'm not sure he even did." **This caught Gaara's attention.** "But he confessed." "Yeah, but the way he adored the kids and Ino. I just still don't think he did it."** Gaara looks around leans towards Akamaru.** "Between you and me. I don't think he did either."** Gaara whispers in his ear.

While Sakura was resting upstairs Hinata and Naruto were discussing the mirror. **"Get it out now."** She tells him. While Naruto stood beside the mirror, Hinata was far away from it more like she was across the room.** "You are overreacting." **He says calmly. **"Are you kidding me? Did you not hear what Sakura said about the mirror?" "It was probably just stress and her mind was mixing things up." "Naruto for once will you please listen to me and get rid of it."** Hinata said.** "I'll prove to you nothing is wrong with that mirror." "How?"** She asks as Naruto began to touch the mirror.** "No! Don't."** She yells.** "Goodness Hinata it's a mirror. There are no dead people in it and it won't shatter to pieces."** The look in her eyes told him, she felt otherwise.** "Ok, how about I get some grapes and throw them at the mirror."** He says seeing no other way to calm down his own girlfriend.** "That's fucking ridiculous."** She says as he walks into kitchen and comes back with a handful of grapes. He gives her look while tossing one. He expected to hear a thunking sound from the mirror as the grape hit it, but no sound came.** "Naruto…"** Hinata said hushly. Naruto turns and sees that ripples around the surface.** "What the-" **Naruto stepped closer to the mirror.** "Naruto don't get too close."** Of course he did. Close enough to the point where he began tapping on the glass.** "Eeek! Naruto, what the hell!"** Naruto gives off a laugh.** "Come down Hinata its-"** He stops in midsentence. His hand suddenly went cold and as if it was coming from the mirror a voice rang out into the room. **"Got you now motherfucker."** It said harshly. ** "What the hell was that Naruto?"** Hinata asked panicking. **"I don't know,"** He replied looking at her.** "But I don't want to find out." "We have to tell Gaara."** Naruto covered the mirror back up.** "And well tell him that we heard some voice and that you see dead people. This isn't the Sixth Sense, Hinata." **Naruto and Hinata stood in front of the covered mirror. **"Well, whatever it is could have hurt Sakura and the baby. Not to mention us too."** She exclaimed. Naruto stood with his arms crossed.** "He will think we are crazy from Sasuke info."** Hinata sighed at looked at him. He notices and looks at her.** "I rather be crazy than to deal with whatever the hell is on the other side of that thing."**

**Yay done with this update and its only Wednesday impressive I must say. And yes, I know Akamaru is a dog, but I wanted to give him a part even if it was minor. Anyways REVIEW and don't forget the poll for the sequel to The Secret Life of a Teenage Thief ****. **


	5. No Peace For Y'all

**I see that a lot of people are reading a story that's freakin awesome! But do a girl a favor and also review please****. Don't forget to answer my poll too **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR **_**WHAT THE NIGHT KNOWS **_**THEME BY DEAN KOONTZ**

Gaara was once again at Sasuke's house. He came right over right his not so successful visit from the hospital. He was in the dining room of the home that connected to the kitchen and Gaara stared at the doors of the vacant rooms that stood before him. There were three doors in front of him, one being Ino's studio. He searched every room until he found what he was looking. The chimes, that Akamaru sold to Ino. He circles around the house trying to get a better understanding of what exactly he needed to protect Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto. He kept his ears sharp, in hopes that maybe he will hear the sounds of the chimes ring out once more, but so far, there wasn't much luck. Saya and Kyo's room doors were now closed. Meaning there was nothing left to be done in them. As he headed back, towards the living room the door beside Kyo's room opened and there he came face to face with Shikamaru. **"Breaking and entering Gaara? Why doesn't that surprise me?" **Shikamaru was the one that wasn't sure if Gaara should actually lead the case due to personal ties. Nevertheless, the fights he and Gaara had to go through were proof enough that Gaara could handle the case. He too, was on the call about Sasuke's murders. Despite going the same school as the rest of them Shikamaru was one of those quiet ones. Then only time he actually ever had any social interaction with Sasuke was when Shikamaru helped him with math. They exchanged smirks and stood in the living room.** "And what the hell are you doing here?"** Shikamaru asked him.Before Gaara answers, he puts up his hand. **"You know what, it doesn't even surprise me."** They share a small laugh.** "I have a copy remember?"** Gaara said.** "Okay, smartass. I know that. I'm just wondering why."**

Twenty years ago, after Gaara's own family was murdered the police and courts granted Gaara protection from annoying reporters and their endless questions. His role in Kabuto's murder spree was suggested than cold facts. And since he was just a child, it included his privacy. Being an orphan at the time, he faded into the grief and sadness of that night. He lived at the orphanage a year before he was adopted. The orphanage wall was what separated his future and that unforgettable night. Even his background check, before he went into the police academy, showed that he attended Suna Middle and High school like a normal teenage child. If they knew the whole story they would have thought that Gaara maybe a bit too unstable to be a detective. In fact, he was sure they would suspect him to abuse his power to avenge his family. It was his own secret, if it ever got out his whole image of being a functional detective to the station. If does Gaara knew that Shikamaru would stand by his side and defend him.

They walked outside and at on the porch. **"I heard that you have been visiting him for the past two days now." **There wasn't a need to say the name. Gaara knew that at some time he would have to share the disturbingly similarities between his own family, his neighbor and now Sasuke family's murder. However, the last thing he needed was people think he was crazy. Especially when his family was murdered across the country. **"Tsunade seems to think that you think he is innocent, that he is a victim himself."** Shikamaru continues talking. Gaara lets out a breath.** "Not necessarily. I know he did, but I feel like there is more to it."** He looks up to the sky.** "You aren't making any sense." "Yeah I know, but trust me on this. I think he maybe coming to kill my family too."** He didn't look over to see Shikamaru's expression.** "What makes you think that?"** Gaara tells him of the phone call.** "So now you think he is coming after not just you and Sakura, but Naruto and Hinata as well?"** Shikamaru shifts a bit.** "Yea. I know crazy, but…"** Shikamaru takes a breath.** "I don't think you would have to worry about anymore."** He says. Gaara looks over at him with a questioned look.** "Why is that?" **Gaara asked in a soft voice. **"Sasuke is dead."**

The news didn't hit him as hard as he thought. Possibly because he was still in shock from everything else that was happening. There was a moment of silence.** "How and when?"** He asked. **"About the time I caught you in the house and it wasn't a suicide." "What?" "Yeah, there will be an autopsy. But they suspect it was cerebral hemorrhage."** Gaara couldn't help, but ask the next question.** "Who is doing the autopsy?"** Shikamaru bit his lip and that gave Gaara the answer.** "No, I don't want her to. Take her off it."** He demanded. Sakura was going to kill him for inferring with her work.** "I'll talk to Tsunade. In the meantime, you don't have to worry about anyone coming after y'all." **Walking to their cars, Gaara says **"Yeah, now I just to avoid a pissed off pregnant girlfriend, thanks buddy." **Shikamaru laughs. **"Anytime."** He gets into his car and drives off. Gaara follows suit. Even though Shikamaru just told him Sasuke was dead, Gaara still couldn't shake the feeling that it was the just the beginning of what was coming ahead.

_Entry Log of Kabuto #3_

_The boy and the world of light never were the best of friends. But the boy and the world of the night came together as one. The boy would run through the woods and meadows at night, while the night accompanied him. At first the boy would have to take a flashlight to see into the night, but as the years flowed by his vision in the night improved more and more to the point where he didn't need the light. It was like the boy could trust the darkness of the night and the night would welcome him with open arms. Of course there was always the companionship of the Crow. It stayed with him no matter how far he went into the night. It was the Crow as well that taught the boy about the night. The night world was his friend. He never encountered any creatures that harmed him even the vines on the ground did not trip him. In the pass of time, he began to kill two or maybe three times each night. Mainly rabbits. They would appear in the dusk and he would wait for them with patience. He either strangled them or stabbed them with his knife. He didn't do this for food, but to assert his dominance over the land and the animals who lived there. Soon he began to kill larger animals, such as deer, but never human. But he knew that one day the want of human blood would call to him. In the day, he would clean himself up from his kills and start getting ready for another world of night adventure. Upon one night, he ran into a mountain lion. The boy, now sixteen, met with him unafraid. The Crow circled overhead. He stared at the mountain lion as it did too, with the intention of not leaving. It wasn't long before the mountain lion left. The boy then knew he was the Death of the land. He had learned from the Crow that if you open yourself up to the night you can see things that cannot be seen by the naked eye. He didn't kill a few weeks after the encountering the mountain lion. And the desire didn't go unnoticed. It began to grow again, and that's when he found the graveyard. He was about to learn more thing that was needed to know and do one more thing that was needed to be done. Once completed then he will become me._

That night Naruto and Hinata both were in bed while Naruto was awake. It was after midnight. Something about the mirror compelled Naruto to go see the mirror again. He couldn't stop thinking about the damned thing at work either. He and Hinata finally moved it up to the attic and covered it up. There was something about it he couldn't put his hand on. Maybe it was that voice he and Hinata both heard earlier that day. He looked over at Hinata who was sound asleep. Maybe, I should just check to make sure nothing is coming out of it. The attic was dark, but lucky they kept a flashlight near the entrance. He shined the light around the attic until he found the mirror. It had been painted over and there was a note addressed to him. **Don't even think about it Naruto signed Hinata.** Hinata knew that Naruto would possibly try to see the mirror. She knows me way to well, he thought. He turned back and heads back to the room. Once back in the bed he finally fell asleep.

Hinata knew Naruto saw the note. She felt him getting in and out of bed previously that night. Days had passed without incident though. The funeral for Saskue and his family was held and surprisingly a lot of former classmates came. Despite being without incident, Hinata could tell that they were just in the eye of the storm. She knew something was up and noticed that Gaara did too. But she didn't want to bring it up. And the feeling of being watched didn't help her either. Ever since the first night with the mirror she couldn't get the feeling off. She felt like it was a ghost, but she believed it couldn't hurt her without a body, but still it very unsettling. She called it the Outsider. Some days she could see it clearly and it felt like it was touching her very soul. That's when she knew it by its real name Devastation. However, this wasn't Hinata first experience with the supernatural. Ever since she was young, she had been able to see them or feel them. Sometimes they did scare her, but she learned they were okay if you just ignored them. Don't speak or even look at them otherwise they will take it as an invitation. She could tell that Devastation was different though. It watched her sometimes when she alone and other times with the group was together. She was sure it wanted something.

Sakura had an ultrasound and a doctor's appointment on the same day. Gaara was able to make it to the ultrasound appointment as promised. She never did tell him about the hallucination and even made Hinata and Naruto promise not tell him about her passing out. She was now five months along and was getting bigger of course. She was thankful that the baby was healthy as well. Around September, Tsunade officially give her the year off with pay, of course. Which was something that displeased Sakura, but she was even more displeased when she found out she wasn't doing Sasuke's autopsy anymore. And she knew exactly who to blame for that. She ended throwing a book at Gaara the night she found out about stripped off the autopsy. As the month dragged along Sakura started to have strange dreams at night. It was a very blurry dream, but she did remember the feeling of being wanted by someone she didn't want back. She started to wonder if she ever would have a piece of mind again.

.**Ta da! Done with this chapter :D awesome right. I know. Do a girl a favor and also review please ****. Don't forget to answer my poll too!**


	6. Murder Capital

**I really hope that the people that are reading this aren't confused as to what is going on lol. Anyways since no one is reviewing the story, I won't ask for more reviews, but since a lot of people are actually reading I'll continue this thank you much guys! Don't forget to answer my poll on my profile.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR **_**WHAT THE NIGHT KNOWS**_** THEME BY DEAN KOONTZ **

It was now October and something about October fifth seem to be nagging at Gaara. He had a feeling that was whenever it was coming for him would be coming for him and everyone else that he cared about. However, there could have been other targets as well. If there were no murders, that match Kabuto's slaughter pattern, that day then he keep the things he found out to himself. Resulting in him not tell the others about the dread feeling he had for the past month, but if murders do occur he would have to share everything he knew with Sakura and the others and together they could possibly come up with a plan. On the afternoon of the fourth Gaara came home early from work, the house was different. The feeling was different and the feeling only amplified as he got more into the house. It didn't seem that anyone noticed the change in the house as much as Gaara did, but he didn't have a doubt in their mind that they didn't. Hinata and Naruto have been brighter and Sakura was back at working, but put on shorter shifts. He knew that didn't make her happy, but he would rather have her at the hospital than at the house alone. Sai and Deidara finally finished the project on the house, but still came over often. Gaara, at first thought that maybe a benevolent came and had taken over the household. However, since the dreaded the day was getting closer he realized that they were in the eye of the storm. And that the spirit was malevolent and was search for its next family victim. And once it did, the return was probable.

It was now evening on October fourth and everyone were in their own places around the house. Since Sakura was now on forced leave as she thought it she started to spend more time in her study with her easel. Of course, now she sat on a stool so she wouldn't be forced to hold baby weight on her feet. The new mood around the house gave her a sense of happiness in the house, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she also couldn't help, but also feel worried that somehow everyone in the house was in danger. The painting that she was working is a portrait of a picture. It was the last picture with Sasuke, Ino, Kyo, and Saya still alive. It was during the summer and they made their annual beach trip down to Blue River Beach with Naruto and the rest of the household. It was also the last picture of seeing a happy family together surrounded by friends. She stares at the photograph in her hands. She didn't detect any unusual feelings from looking at it. A tear rolls down her face. Wiping it away, she looked at her work in progress. She remembered the trip so well. It was the time she told everyone that she was pregnant, and Gaara, who didn't have a clue, was so surprised nearly fell out of his chair after hearing the news. She lets out a broken laugh. For the past three days, she had been working nonstop on the painting and so far all she got were Sasuke and Ino standing together with Ino wrapped in his arms. They both were smiling big. She looked back at the photograph. Something about the photo didn't look right from the portrait. That's when she saw it. That dark figure from the mirror she saw was in the photograph. It wasn't possible because the beach wasn't crowded during the time. It was standing right behind Sasuke. She thought again about the mirror and how every time she was near it she also felt an eerie presence coming from it. She shakes her head. Get a hold of yourself Naruto and Hinata got rid of it, she thought to herself. That still didn't close the feeling of worry in her mind.

Detective Neji knew that some of the police department called him the Stone Wall. Mainly because his facial expressions never changed. However, he had been called out of his bed during the night due to another murder. He also got an uneasy feeling about this because this one occurred two blocks from his house. Admittedly, he wanted to know what was going on with his neighbors, but then he got the phone call. It wasn't until he arrived at the station when he was filled in. He didn't know the family well, but there was good news. Despite being shooting herself, the mother of the family managed to shoot the intruder in the home so it was a self-defense killed. The father was shot by the intruder as well.. He rode over the scene crime of the crime. When he got to the scene he felt a sense of uneasement. But he shook it off. It didn't last long. By the time he got into the house itself he felt it again. Only it was stronger. He was the kids and mother huddled together giving an officer their report. It still didn't feel right. He went to the kitchen where the mother shot the intruder. Nothing about the scenario seemed weird, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Gaara knew that since it was the eve of the fifth he wasn't going to sleep tonight. And the fact that he didn't know who or what was coming after his family and friends didn't help. He felt helpless and Gaara never felt so helpless in his life before. He had been keeping tabs with Shikamaru about any murders that could occur throughout the night. After Gaara called him ten times Shikamaru told him he would call if anything happens. Shikamaru knew Gaara was nervous about something. He just didn't know what. Gaara knew that a murder was going to happen before the fifth because the killer was always to excited to wait on the thirty-third day between his murders. It was just a matter of time. When Gaara finally got the call about the shoot over in Neji's neighborhood he went to the study to tell Sakura that he was going out for a case. Only he got there she wasn't in there, but in the master bedroom asleep. "Do you realize what time it is?"she said grumply with her eyes still closed. "Yeah, I know but I didn't want you to worry." She opens one eye. "I wont now get out before I throw you out."She warned. He gives her a laugh. With a kiss on her forehead he left. He knew he shouldn't have woken her up, she wasn't the nicest person when woken up.

It was now the fifth of October, only be half an hour and Gaara made it to the hospital. The family was in the ICU because the father who had been shot was in surgery. The aunt of the kids were there updating Gaara about the conditions. It looked like the mother was going to be okay, but the father still remained in surgery. Gaara sat hoping that the kids would get to see their mother and also for him to talk to her as well. Back at in Neji's neighborhood policemen were getting rid of onlookers around the scene. One of them being Sasori. Sasori was really just a patrolman in the department, but he would abuse his power. A lot just to get free services from prostitutes and scout teenage runaways for pimps. He, in a word, was a dirty cop. He could give a rat's ass about it too. He was out paroling around the park area with his partner Tobi. "I think I see a body."Sasori says as they pass a bench in the park. Tobi stopped the car. "It maybe a drunk or homeless person." Tobi says getting out of the with a flashlight. Sasori followed suit as well. "Not see many drunks sleeping off it the park." Tobi replied. He felt a strange feeling overcome him and without even a second thought Sasori pulled out his gun on the unsuspected Tobi and shot him two times. Patrolman Tobi fell face down into the ground and for a safety measure Sasori went closer to his body and shot Tobi in the head. This was the night that changed Sasori's life forever. He didn't feel scared or anything about the presence he felt. In fact, he welcomed it. He thought of it as his master and now his master wanted him to family off the boy and girl that survived from the shooting. And Sasori was going to do anything to please his new master.

The mother, who name turns out to be Yumi, was finally in the ICU recovering from the surgery. Gaara was able to now see her as well as her kids. She wasn't really impressed with the badge he shown her. She was on painkillers and looked like she was about as high as a kite, but still able to make sense on her speech. "What do you want?" and she right to the point. He told her about the murder of his own family twenty years ago. It didn't seem to affect her, she just stared at him. "I killed the killer. Now Im about to have a family of my own and along with some friends…" He could fell his throat tightening up as he talked. He cleared his throat and continued. "I'm sure you heard about the murders that happened in the past month." Yumi nods. "They were killed the exact same way. The father, mother, son and daughter. The daughter even after being dead with stabbed fourteen times." The heart rate monitor began to beep. "Sorry I didn't mean to distress you. Im not here as a cop. I'm here as a soon-to-be dad. So why did you shoot yourself?" She hesitated. "To stop it from controlling me. I cant really explain what it was, but it felt like it was all over my body and in my head." Gaara was a bit confused. "But you shot so quickly." "There wasn't much time. Whatever it was knew me," she explained. "But I knew some of it was well. How it wanted my children dead." Yumi felt a chilled as she relived that pervious incident with the intruder. "What was it?" She asked. "The killer I killed twenty years ago." They started at each other. Yumi, as well as Gaara, almost wished that whatever they were thinking was insane. "Is it over?" She asked. "For you. Maybe not for me. Unless you broke whatever cycle he plans on going through." She placed her hand on top of his that laid on the bar on the side of the bed.

Sasori makes it to the hospital without any hint of suspicion. He was able to get the nurse to tell him where Yumi's location in the hospital. "She still is in the ICU and the husband came out from surgery and is in post-op recovery." She tells him without even a second thought. He knew exactly were the husband was. The OR and the recovery rooms were located on the same floor. The recovery was were patients stayed until the anesthesia wore off and their vital signs were stable. The husband's vital signs were not going to stay stable for long. Once in the post-op recovery room Sasori found who he was looking for. The husband didn't look good. He could have been worse. He pulled his gun on the husband and shot him in the head. The shot was heard by a nurse who saw the blood fill up the room. She peered into the room and Sasori and his gun and made a break for it while screaming. Because his master didn't care for her he leaves the room and goes to the elevator and press the number ten once he got inside.

After Gaara left Yumi's room he saw the aunt and the kids the waiting room. The boy was asleep while the girl and the aunt were still up. He left his card with him in case Yumi had anything else she wanted to share or needed to tell him. Just as he was about to get on the elevator another nurse ran in as well. "Close call." She tells him. As their elevator door closes, another one dings as it opens up to the tenth floor.

Sasori finally made it to the ICU floor and saw that bitch of an aunt of the kids. Right next to her was even that darling play toy, daughter who has yet to still have a chance of devastation. He looked over and saw the boy too. The twerp was asleep on the couch. But they didn't see him as a stranger, they saw him as the officer of the law and paid him no mind. He walks into Yumi's room without any trouble. Yumi sees him, but like the others isn't alarmed. At least, until he says "Good news Yumi, you wont have to worry about taking care of those brats again. I will." Sasori was rather strong and was able to crush her throat and other arteries in single blows. Sasori turns to leave the room until he is caught by a nurse. "What are you doing?" She asks, but her answer wasn't what she expected. It was a punch to the face. His master is now on a rush. The nurses cowers into the corner of the room as another calls for security. Let the fun began, Sasori thought while smiling. He goes back into the lobby of the ICU where he saw the family. So far, there wasn't a commotion yet, but he knew there was going to be one. Upon entering the lobby, he shot the sleeping boy dead. The aunt who that she could stop got knocked in the head with his pistol and kicked down to the floor. He didn't stop there he also kicks a few times. Done with the unnecessary person his eyes laid upon the young girl. She couldn't go anywhere seeing as she had backed herself into a corner. Stupid girl, he thinks. He reaches for the can around his belt. Pepper spray. He used it relentless on the girl who immediately became disoriented and helpless. Her screams filled his ears like music. And he absolutely loved it. He wanted to go back to his car and get away, but he knew he would have to finish the job here so the only choice he had was to go up.

By now Gaara was outside by his car and noticed something going on in the hospital. As he turns back towards the hospital horror filled his very soul. He saw two people jumping out from the fourteenth floor window. Gaara realized it was Yumi's daughter who made been captive by a man. He could hear the her voice screaming as she and the man fell into the earth. The man, however, seemed to be laughing with joy. Gaara knew right then, that was the same thing that used Sasuke, right in front of him. It used the man like a puppet to get what he wanted. Gaara knew that the family that was waiting in the lobby of the ICU was dead. The terror and horror was so great Gaara ended up vomiting on site.

The master enjoyed seeing the horrifying expression the girl's face. He finally left the body of Sasori seconds before the actual bodies hit the ground. The master is a human spirit meaning no one could see him and that they were all to his mercy. The very thought of that made him very excited. But he had a job to do. There will be plenty of time to fool around with human bodies once he slays his wanted target.

Looks like Suna was becoming his playground.

_Entry Log of Kabuto #4_

_After the mountain lion encounter the boy found the graveyard. The crow flew ahead in accompanying the boy. There were bones all over the place he notices as the stars began to come out of hiding. He walked deeper into the yard taking in the site. He found a secluded building, which was too filled with bones. It was almost more like a crypt. He knew he should call the police, but he didn't dare to do so. He was surrounded by devastation and he enjoyed it. He observed the skeletons in his view. He saw three skulls of babies that had been killed not too long after birth. He discovered an adult skeleton in clothing. The same clothing his mother wore the last time he saw her. He knew then the truth. His mother didn't abandon him. He left the crypt not bothered by the site he had just uncovered. He didn't even shake when he noticed that his shadow began to change shape. It turned into a dark figure that held something in its hand. Almost like a scythe. He knew then what he was. He was Death and that possibly made him the happiest person on earth._

**Fellow people who have been reading, but reviewing sorry it took so long to update, but have no fear you just finished reading. I want to thank my one reviewer and tried to back off from bolding the dialogue. Let me know what you think about it. Don't forget poll to Secret Life of a Teenage Thief. **


	7. Not Really Home?

**Hi peeps sorry it took so long to update, but Tada all updated enjoy!**

**I DON'T NARUTO OR**_** WHAT THE NIGHT KNOWS**_** THEME BY DEAN KOONTZ**

It wasnt until around 3:00 in the morning when Gaara got home and switched off the alarm he got installed the pervious week. When asked why he was getting one, he used Sakura's pregnancy as an excuse, but the household knew better. No one just wanted to say it. Despite that comfort feeling the house gave off, Gaara knew that the spirit that killed the family tonight would find its way back and no alarm was going to protect them from it. Gaara did something that he hadn't done in the twenty-eight years of his life. Scotch. It was something he caught both his biological and foster father do when they were under stress. He almost gave into the temptation when he was about to go see Saskue, but somehow he managed to fight it off. But now he needed and more than ever. Not all was that damaging spirit back, but it had killed tonight and that meant it would kill again. In the sixty-five days, there will be total peace and no killings. Sixty-five days of total paranoia again. And what was worse it also being close to Sakura's due date. Not even wanting to imagine the two months of hell Gaara began to patrol the house.

It was something that he had began to pick-up on. The phrase "better safe than sorry", running through his mind. He dumps the rest of the scotch down the sink with the thought of Kabuto's corrupted spirit running around. In anything, he felt that Hinata was the safest out everyone else in the household. She had too much patience and goodwill in her for the spirit to take over her. Naruto, well, was a different case. Since the guy pretty much a kid himself he was all in innocence. Sakura, she was just to strong-willed to have something that didn't belong in this world just take over her body. She usually had the feeling of being a force to be reckoned with . If anything Gaara was the most vulnerable out of everyone, including the pregnant Sakura. And that sudden conclusion alone frightened him. Sleep wasn't Gaara's friend that night. For he feared he would dream of seeing Yumi's daughter falling from the building.

Upon leaving his beloved scene, the master was able to find another person he could control with ease. A lovely woman by the name of Tenten. She had the quiet voice and always seemed gentle and modest. She was almost like that bitch Hinata. Only unlike Hinata Tenten had a dark side and that was something that the master found appealing and easier to manipulate. And the fact that she was new to town was a bonus for the master. This also made her the perfect candidate to get rid of that asshole, who shot him, with his family to be along with friends.

Without any sleep that night Gaara felt heavy, he used the excuse of a cold taking over him when Hinata asked. Of course, everyone fell to believe in Gaara's fib. Naruto even suggested that he went to see a doctor. Gaara shook it off saying all he needed was some rest. Everyone went their separate ways Gaara headed back to the office. There he ran into Neji who looked exactly like how Gaara felt. It was pretty darn shitty. They ended talking outside where they could have some privacy. There they had a long and intense conversation. The talk consisted of the similarities the cases had, including Gaara's own family and how the countdowns matched. Even how both people who had committed the murders ended up dead in the end. As the conversation ended a breeze covered upon them. Different colored leaves filled the ground and despite the beauty of it Gaara had to remind himself it was just a breeze.

Sakura stayed at the house fixing up the nursery Sai and Deidara had painted up. They didn't know what she was having and wanted it to keep it that way. So she wanted them to keep it at a neutral color. The walls were painted green with giraffes and turtles around the walls. It also included other woodland creatures. The crib still leaned against the wall not put together yet, but there wasn't a rush yet. Even though she had been nagging at Gaara to put it together, she knew when it came down to it Naruto would end up doing it. Gaara had been so preoccupied lately she noticed that dark rings were beginning to form around his eyes. She knew he was hiding something, she wasn't just sure what. Once done she headed to the living and turned on the T.V. and watched the news. On the screen, she saw a picture of Yumi and the headline about what happened at the hospital. That must have been why he left earlier, she thought to herself. She changed the channel and turned it to the Syfy channel. Yes, she was a Syfy fanatic it was like her guilty pleasure. Her mind went back to the picture at the beach with the dark figure behind Sasuke and the news she just heard. Something about it was off.

She shakes her head and paid attention to _Being Human._ Aidan and Sally were trying to figure out with happened to Josh after a night of disappearance. However, that nagging notion she felt returned and this time a bit stronger. Almost as if there were warning bells in her head. She didn't hear any alarms go off and no one was expected to show-up this afternoon. Must be hormones or something, she thought. Ignoring the doctor side of her, who was not pleased with that assumption. After a thought, she thought maybe it was her own mood. After all, the mood of the house cannot change like a human's. Without even fully thinking she continued looking at the show. Not even connected to it. When she came back to planet Earth and actually paid attention to the show, the feeling remained. Almost as if it was waiting for her to come back to reality. Something wasn't right.

Hinata got home in maybe an hour after Sakura's unease feeling. She knew right away something was bothering the woman, but Sakura didn't open to talk about it. They made small chick chat for a bit. "How is work now? I mean, since Kyo and Saya?" Sakura was drinking some herbal tea thinking it would help with the nerves. Hinata was having a . "It's gotten better," Hinata admitted. "everything seems normal now, but not a day goes by when I see at least one student look over at the empty desk." Sakura sniffs. "That's good." She says. "Hai. How about you all locked down in this house?" Hinata asked looking over at a groaning Sakura. "Im sick of it. Ever since that baka," meaning Gaara. "told on me to Tsunade." Hinata chuckles a bit. "Oh chill, Sakura you know he does it because he cares about you." Sakura waves her away. "Yeah, yeah I just wish he would care a bit less." Hinata sighed. "You know if you didn't have a record-" Sakura interrupts with a, "Oh bite me!" While sticking out her tongue. "Im going to head to the store do you need anything?" Sakura asked her. Hinata shakes her head. "Nah, Im good, but be home before Gaara does." Sakura begins to leave the kitchen. "Yes mother." Hinata watched her leave. After finally settling down with some papers she needed to grade Hinata enjoyed the quiet of the home. She actually sat by the window seat that was in the kitchen. It was nothing, but pure quiet something that she knew would never happen again once the baby arrived. She honestly couldn't wait either. Deep in grading world, she was knocked back into reality by the sudden wind that cause the window to rattle. Hinata looked outside to see if a storm was coming, but was shocked as to wait she was witnessing.

In front the window stood a woman. She was very pale almost like a ghost. Hinata almost thought for a second that she was. Hinata felt an urge for her to open the window, which was something that frightened her. But her hand seemed to obey the want of an unlocked window. With the window opened and unlocked the mystery woman just stood there. There was something strange about her though. She didn't give off any sense of danger or harm. "I'm sorry for the dramatic effect, but the mirror was painted over and I had no other way to contact you." The woman said in a soft voice. Hinata wasn't sure what exactly the woman was. She didn't look like a spirit she had seen before. If anything she looked like she was alive, but so pale. Not really wanting to be rude and thinking maybe the woman had an idea of what was going on Hinata spoke back. "No, it's perfectly ok. Why don't you come inside?" The sentence fell so smoothly through her lips. The woman gives off a friendly smile. "That's very kind of you, but I can't stay long. I'm Tenten. I just wanted to let you know that one day I will be taking you home." Huh?, Hinata thought. "I don't understand." Hinata tells her. "You see, long ago you were taken away from your true home. A place where everyone had a gift. Some saw spirits and many more. You and your friends have been under a spell for your protection." Tenten explains. "Protection from what?" Hinata asked. "The assassins in your home kingdom." Tenten said. After the sentence was spoken, that safe feeling Hinata had was gone


	8. Adventures of Tenten

**Im back! Lol. Had so much fun being outta school I completely forgot about this fanfic. I know shame on me and especially with a lot of y'all actually reading this lol. Anyways enjoy!**

**I DON'T NARUTO OR **_**WHAT THE NIGHT KNOWS**_** THEME BY DEAN KOONTZ**

Of course, none of the things this woman was saying added up to Hinata, but that dark feeling that appeared after the sentence made her believe in some truths that were spoken. "Does everyone else know?" She asks. "No only you. It would be dangerous if you all did, especially with Sakura's having a baby on the way. You must wait until the assassins are gone." Tenten explains. Hinata was anything, but stupid. She didn't believe half the things coming out of the woman's mouth, but with the strange things and see spirits around, she was almost afraid that there was some truth in the words spoken. Before she could speak, the wind picked and the trees were pushed against the wind. The wind was strong enough to have shaking the pots and pans that danged over the stove in the kitchen. She rushes over to take them down, but the moment she gets near the wind stops and so do the noise of clattering kitchen items. She turns back toward the window and sees a missing Tenten. She sticks her head out the window and sees no one. That moment she lets out the biggest swear, that even Gaara would be shocked to hear coming from her mouth.

Earlier, Tenten knew she was possessed by the master, but she didn't care. In fact, she was quite happy into seeing what exactly he wanted from her. Plus the benefits of being his puppet was just too good to pass up on. When she was younger, Tenten committed her first three murders. Her victims being her own family that consisted of her boyfriend and their two friends. She easily got away with it making it look like her boyfriend had first killed their friends and then himself. Things you can find on the internet were useful to her. Her spree began with a program she was watching on TV about the end of the world and how humans were the reason for it ending. We are acidic to the Earth, she thought. Therefore, she felt the need to help the Earth rid of its destroyers. So she continued her mission over the past years careful to not leave any evidence behind. During, the strong wind Tenten took it as her cue to leave. She touches the window pane so the master stays there. She knows that he will summon her when he is ready. But first there were things that needed to be done before her slasher fantasy came true. She doesn't need to be possessed to do what needs to be done, just like she wont be possessed while she fore fills her twisted dream.

Naruto had just gotten home from the publishing agency. He parks outside the house because he had somewhere else to go. When he gets out he notices a woman coming from the side of the house. Something about her was off. Her skin was pale and she walked very slowly almost as if she was avoiding to make a sound. He could barely see her face. He watches her, not making a sound. Sensing as if someone was watching her, the woman looks at him. There was a staring contest for about a minute. Finally, she says "Did you feel that strong wind earlier? I hope it doesn't rain." Which is an odd thing to say to the person who's yard she was walking on like she owned it. Naruto didn't recall the weather report saying anything about rain today. In fact, right now it was quite sunny. So Naruto wonders what exactly is she talking about. By the looks of her appearance he assumes that she is a spirit. Hinata did tell him that some spirits only show themselves to people who they believe may help them, but the woman in front looked normal, despite her ghastliness. Without waiting for his response, she continues to walk toward a car. She gave him a semi-sinister smile. The one that said I-know-something-you-don't-know. As she drives anyway Naruto realized something about her. From what Hinata had told him about ghosts and from what he gathered the woman was about death. Ghost spirits whatever you wany to call them were both dealing with death.

At the store, Sakura ran into Tsunade. She has yet to forgive her for siding with Gaara. In fact, when she saw Tsunade she went the opposite directing. "Oh come on Sakura don't be like that!" Tsunade says catching up to her. Sakura closes her eyes and pretends that she isn't there and continues to walk. "Keep that up I'll make the leave longer." Tsunade threatens. She didn't think that threat would actually work on Sakura, but it did. "You cant do that." Sakura says opening her eyes. She barely misses the banana stand. Knowing her Tsunade would have let her hit them. "You know I can and I will," Tsunade says grinning like a champion. "I know you still mad." She said. "Gee, what give it away?" Sakura replies. "Don't be a smartass." "I learned from the best." Sakura states while sticking out her tongue. "Look, I know you are bored under Gaara-arrested, so I wanted to give you some cases to help with the boredom until the baby comes." Tsunade explains handing her three files. "Does he know?" She asks. "Only if you want him to. They aren't major cases, so no rush." Tsunade states. "Oh god, thank you!" Sakura says completely forgetting her anger and hugs her. "Don't mention it. Seriously, I don't want your boy coming after me." Tsunade says laughing. "My lips are sealed." Sakura says smiling. "I guess you better head home before he notices you aren't there. Are you sure you don't want to know! Cause its killing me that I know." Tsunade whines. Sakura laughs. "You are right I better, but no. We want it to be a surprise. Thanks again." Sakura says walking off to the check out line. Tsunade bids her a goodbye and continues to shop. Once to the car Sakura sees a car with a woman in it. And for some reason she just stared. Maybe it was because the woman had a pale figure, but one thing she did feel was the same feeling she felt earlier in the house.

Days passed since Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura saw the woman and of course no says anything to each other. Each for his own reason; Hinata, because she wasn't sure what was true what was false about what Tenten said; Naruto, because he merely forgot about her; and Sakura, who felt like it was her pregnancy brain playing tricks on her. Hinata again ran into Tenten only this encounterment did not occur around the home. This happened out in the field at Suna Middle School. She had let her students enjoy a nice day of fresh air when this occurred. There wasn't a conversation between them. It was just a knowing glance from her when she handed her some eggs that bore everyone names on it. There was the one that didn't have a name it and was safe to assume it was for the baby. Attached was a note saying to keep them hidden until she can take everyone back home. She didn't understand why she didn't report the woman to Asuma, since she was technically loitering on school grounds.

Later at home Naruto noticed how preoccupied Hinata was being. "Hey, is something wrong?" He asks her. They were in their and she was on the baby staring blankly at some papers. Hearing him broke her out of her blank-state. "Uh, no just been doing a lot of grading. I think I need to back off on the assignments." She replies. Which is true. Ever since her first encounter with Tenten Hinata has done everything is her power to keep busy in hopes that she wouldn't run into seeing that woman again. "Yeah, you may wanna do that before you become that teacher that everyone prays not to get." Naruto says laughing. "Yeah yeah," She says not really paying attention to him. "How are the amateur writers coming along?" He sighs. "Could be better. Can you Kakashi is already getting at me about Jiraiya's next book? I mean one just came out and you know how Jiraiya does is research." He air quotes research, because everyone knew that Jiraiya was the biggest peeping-Tom ever. The only reason he hasn't been arrested was becoming most of the female population didn't mind it. He notices that she again wasn't really paying attention almost as if she was planning something. "What are you up to?" He asks. "I already told you." She says automatically. "I believe that when pigs fly." He says. "Im just sitting here looking over some assignments while my boyfriend is being paranoid." "You are up something," Naruto says. "You painted the mirror black." She looks at him "Because some people i.e. you don't do well with listening to people. And I'm starting to think it wasn't good enough." "What do you mean?" He asks. "I don't know, but I don't like it."

**This will be the last update for a while, major writer's block! Wanna help me out send me any ideas that you have ****, until time next update or new fanfic SensationHorror out!**


	9. Boiling Point

**Hey well its been awhile I think some of the writer's block is gone. Ok truth this took me at least a month to write this damn thing. Pardon the language. I just hate having a fan-base what on the chapters. In addition, thank you angel-eyes8611 who has given me the boost I needed. I will finish this for you!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR **_**WHAT THE NIGHT KNOW**_** THEME BY DEAN KOONTZ**

Lately Gaara had been having nightmares. And they were not pleasant to say the least. His latest dream was of him being thrown into the fiery pit of hell. And that was when the insomnia kicked in. He was able to get Tsunade to prescribe him some sleeping pills. "Just wait till the baby get here and see how much sleep you get." She told him jokingly. Gaara, who was half-listening didn't even hear the rest. Now it was the night 19th of October. Sakura had noticed some change in him. She figured it was probably the stress of work and dealing with the death of the family a couple weeks back. "Gaara are you ok?" She asks him. He was lying down under covers while she sat on top. He seemed spacey as well. "Yeah, just tired." He replies. She looks at him knowing that he was lying. He was just a bad at lying, as Naruto was a singing. A sight that no one in his or her right mind would want to remember. She looks over at the box containing the crib. She sighs. She had been asking Gaara to put it together for months now. "You know the crib hasn't been put together." She tells him. He groans. "Yeah, I'll get to it eventually." He says softly. "You have four months. If you aren't going to do it Naruto will." Gaara turns away from her. "Well fine then let him." He says. His voice was getting rough. "Gaara-" "Sakura, Im tired. Im trying to sleep. The crib will be ready before the baby is due, but right now leave me alone!" He turns over yelling at her. She gets up in a huff. "You know what? I have just about had it with your attitude! You have been acting like an ass for the past couple of months." She tells him. Gaara sits up surprised by her outburst. "Excuse me?" He says. "You heard me! You have been distant as hell. You wouldn't talk to anyone. Naruto and Hinata have been acting strange and there something-" she cuts off quickly. She starts shaking her head. "You know what never mind. I'm going to the studio. Goodnight." She says walking out at the room. Gaara doesn't call out for her. He looks over at the crib box and sighs.

Damn him! Sakura thought to herself. She power-stomped all the down to the studio as fast as her pregnant self could. Damn this house too! Thoughts were racing through her mind all jumbled up. Finally, inside the studio she calmed herself. The baby apparently didn't like whatever rage she felt. It was kicking up a storm. Slowly breathing and rubbing her belly she was able to calm herself and the baby. "I'm sorry you had to feel that." She says apologizing to her unborn child. Tears begin falling on her face. "I swear that dad of yours is a meathead sometimes." Sitting on the stool calming herself Sakura's sister, Kagome called. "Hey chick. Something told me to call you. Is everything alright?" Sakura made a soft laugh. "I'm glad you called. Gaara and I just had a spat." She replies. "About what? The crib?" Her sister had a knack for guessing about certain things. "Yeah, so Im just hanging out in the studio for a bit." Sakura said. "Ooh…" Kagome replied her voice trailing. There was a pause. "I know you called for a reason Kagome. What's up? Is Inuyasha being a dog again?" "Haha. No, but thanks for asking. You all have a good alarm system right? Not to sound creepy or whatever. But I had a dream you all were in trouble and the alarm failed to work." Sakura looked over at the unfinished beach picture. Especially at the spot where the shadow was behind Sasuke. "Its working, but if it helps they are coming by tomorrow for a routine check-up." Sakura tells her. "That's good. And I know you and Gaara just had a spat, but other than that is he okay?" "Im not even sure. Its been weird around here." Kagome wasn't around when Sakura and the gang were facing tragedy. She was sent to a boarding school. "I worried you, didn't I?" Kagome's voice sounded worried. "Oh no. You're just looking out for me and I love you for it." Sakura assures her. "Love you too." They hung up afterward.

The city wasn't really known for having snow in the middle of October. However, there were a bit of flurries that made the browns and oranges disappear into a land of white. That morning Hinata and Naruto noticed that Sakura and Gaara weren't speaking to each other. In fact, Sakura point-blink acted as if he wasn't even in the same room. Naruto tried to attempt a conversation between the two, but Hinata nudged him to keep his mouth shut. They ended up abandoning the house praying that the two wouldn't burn the house down. Traitors, Gaara thought to himself. He knew he was in the wrong with how things went with Sakura and the mere fact that she didn't even come to bed last night was sure sign that he screwed up. He finds her in the mini-library reading a baby book. Her eyes seemed to get darker as he walks into the room. "What do you want?" She asks him not taking her eyes off the book. She was sitting behind her desk and Gaara like a child talking to a principle stood in front of her shamefully. "I wanted to tell you that I haven't been going to work in the past few months." He says. She looks at him eyes almost as if they were boring into his soul. Huh maybe I should've apologized first, he thinks to himself. "Is that it?" Sakura didn't seem to be fazed by the news. "Well, I have taken the chance of investigating Sasuke's case myself." Her eyes flicks. "Why! Let their souls rest in peace. Leave the dead alone. Stop trying to fix everything." She yells at him. She slams her hands on the desk while staying up and continues on her rant. "Stop it. Its done. It's over with. There is nothing you can do. Do you get that? Your need to stick your nose into this is going to make things worse. Much worse than they already are!" "Sakura you need to-" He gets cut off. "Don't tell me what I need to do. Don't tell me that I cant go to work. Oh wait I cant cause your selfish ass made Tsunade put me on leave! Don't tell me I cant leave the house. Face it Gaara you can't control everything." There is silence now as Gaara takes in all what was said.

"I'm sorry." He tells her. She looks back at him, a bit taken. "I should've have taken your work from you. But I did it to protect you." He tells her. "From what?" She asks him. That is when he tells her that Kabuto's vengeful spirit was mostly coming to get them. Even the threat about killing his unborn family. To his surprise, Sakura remained calm. "I can feel it inside the house. Whatever it is. It has been playing with us. We have forty-seven days to handle what is coming for us." Gaara begins to protest, but she silences him with a finger. "No we are staying in this together. If we survived what happened with us in high school, we can survive it now."

**You know I'm pretty sure I ended up writing something like this, but somehow it vanished out of thin air…weird right? Oh well remember the poll for the Secret Life of a Teenage thief is still open. Writing for that will happen this coming summer and hopefully published this fall ****. **


	10. It happened 20 yrs ago

**Here is the next chapter! I think Im almost done with it so yay. Cause now I gotta another idea for a fanfic, but here's a kicker. Its for a different show ****. Just have to work on a the summary and title. Enjoy**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR **_**WHAT THE NIGHT KNOW**_** THEME BY DEAN KOONTZ**

Later that night it was a sense of disturbance in the home for Gaara. Everyone had gone to bed while he surveyed the house. He checked and checked everything. Looking outside the window watching the snowfall to the ground almost like it was saying it was going to be a calm night. He didn't let it fool him though. He knew they were still in danger. They will be for the next month. Nevertheless, this night was doing a number on him. This was the night he lost everyone in his family.

_**20 years ago. **_

_On school nights, Gaara was allowed to stay up for as long as he wanted. The same way as Temari and Kankurou did as well. The only rule was that they couldn't watch T.V. and that once it was time to get-up it was time to get-up. He thought it was the best thing in the world and since he was a night owl, it really wasn't a problem for him. Being eight and staying up for as long as you wanted was a dream come true. However, that night he outright told them he was tired and went to bed early. It was around nine. However, that wasn't the case with Gaara tonight. He lays awake waiting for his parents to close their door for the night. His room was across the hall from his parents, but his window faced the front of the house. He slipped out the window without a problem. It wasn't latched and he could open it without any trouble. Gaara never did follow the rules and wanted to do things his way. Therefore, for the past couple of months he had been sneaking out. He always went to his friend Nagato's house. He was about a year and a half older than Gaara, but they were best friends. Nagato was actually Gaara's first real friend. They stayed up in the tree house that was in Nagato's backyard and played all sort of games. It wasn't until around three when he left. When he got home, it was four. He would've then gone to sleep to get his normal two hours of sleep. His parents told him how unhealthy it was for him not to get enough sleep, but it didn't seem to affect his health or his schoolwork, but it resulted in dark rings around his eyes. He laid in bed for a while, but as he drifted off to sleep, he heard the sound of chimes._

_They sounded faint and almost foreign to his ears. At first, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but then he heard them again. He got up, leaned against his door, and heard their twinkling sound. Something didn't feel right about it. He eased his door open and saw light in the hall coming from his parents, Kankurou, and Temari's room. Temari's door was opened while the others were closed. That wasn't the weird part though. In the hall laid a pistol. Gaara knew about guns. His father liked to go hunting sometimes, but the weapon before him didn't belong to his father. He heard a noise coming from Kankurou's room and figured that the source of the noise was still in there. There wasn't any screaming or crying going on and had he thought about what the sounds actually meant he would've frozen or not even have the mind to act, but he focused on the weapon in his hand and what needed to be done. _

_Without his mother knowing, Gaara's father taught him how to shoot. It was extreme, but his father always told him it was never too early for a young boy like Gaara to learn how to fire a weapon. His parents knew that Gaara was different from most kids. He was a bright kid and a genius with a socially awkward personality. He always thought outside the box and had a way of figuring out problems in the easiest and shortest way possible. He wasn't interested in the normal things like eight-year-old boys were. He liked crime and mystery novels. He always seemed to have a mind of a detective. When Gaara's father told him that he wanted to teach Gaara how to shoot his mother flipped her lid saying Gaara was too young to be exposed to such an extreme thing. So in secret his dad taught him._

_With the pistol in his hand, he slowly opened his parent's room. They were lying in bed all bloody. Shot in their sleep. He felt his heart beat faster, taking in the sight. The eerie silence of the room filled with chimes. He went back into the hallway breathing slowly and holding onto the pistol. Getting closer to Kankurou's room the chimes still rang into the night. He opened his brother's room and saw the same scene from his parents. Amazingly, he didn't scream or freeze up. It was almost as if he knew what to expect. The last room left was Temari's, the only place where the intruder might be. Stepping into the doorway, he saw her body. Temari was lying on the floor dead. She was worse than dead. The sight was gruesome enough that Gaara wished that he could go blind. To unsee the scene before him. He also wished for death so that he may reunite with the family that was forced to leave him behind. Over her body was the killer, he rang the chimes with their taunting melody. As the melody faded, the killer looked up at Gaara. His face was a twisted smile and his eyes as dark as the night. He looked over at Gaara with a sinister smile on his face. His voice rough and menacing, "Ha! This beautiful creature right here told me you were gone to a friend's place for the week. " He lets out a crooked laugh._

_Had he known that Gaara was coming back, he would've waited in his room. Even with her life on the line, Temari had the mind of saving her young brother with a lie. She died in hopes that Gaara may live. As he stood, Gaara stood in shooting-stance. His heart was beating fast. He felt the pistol and his body shake while his target stood in front of him. Slowly taking a step toward Gaara, the killer said. "_I_ can't wait to even kill your unborn family too. It'll be a great pleasure." It was as if the killer knew that he was going to die. That's when Gaara fired. The first shot sounded like thunder cracking in his ears. Despite the trembling, the shot hit the killer and he fell over. As his brain was on autopilot, he fired repeatedly at the body of the killer. He heard nothing just seeing the body suffer the wounds of the bullets. _

_There was no memory of him going to the den and getting one of his father's guns. Gaara wanted to end his life. He realized that if he did Temari's death would be in vain. She died in hopes that he would survive and he couldn't let his life end in such a cowardly way. He heard the sirens that the gunshots had alerted. There they found an eight-year old boy on his knees and crying._

Sakura had been on the computer. There was actually a way for her to be able to read Kabuto's journal that the police found years back. Least to say some of things that he wrote was gruesome. Her facial expression was pale from all the details she had been reading. "You're family should've been the third not fourth. He meant to kill another family and then yours." She tells him. He didn't understand what she said, but it got him on alert. "Your family was supposed to be third, but there was a police cruiser on your street and he got spooked. He went to another place instead. Thirty-three days later he came back for your family." Gaara feels unease. Almost as if, there is a sniper with a gun to his back. Trigger just begging to be pulled. Sakura's eyes widen. "If we are third, then we don't have until December. We have thirteen days." She looks at him with worry in her eyes. "Then why is he going back the first order?" She asks him. "Its something he wants to do. He wants to do it like it should've been done in the first place." Sakura didnt seem to get it. "What? Care to explain that." She asks him. "It's a serial killer thing. Its something that we and even they cant understand." She shakes her hand brain rattling. "But today out of all days. Today it was twenty years ago," she says trying to figure out her thinking process. "If he can change the order and make us third then that means he can change the day. This day could even a bigger victory for him." Little does Sakura know that she is right because the threat is waiting for them right inside.

Tenten hears the sound of the target couple. She remains outside the door to listening to the strained voices. She feels the master giving a smile knowing that his victims at least making this a game for him. A game that he hasn't been able to play with all the other families that he killed. The sound of shuffling in the room the voices continues and Tenten continues her journey to kitchen. Reaching the kitchen, she sees all the nice sharp objects that the house possessed. Kind of a dangerous place for a child to be, but its no matter the child won't ever have to face this kind of danger, she thinks to herself. She makes a smile. The same smile she made when her dark side is about to come out. She grabs a cleaver that she finds while searching in the kitchen. Perfect. However, since the master didn't have a hold onto her she needs his help in locating the everyone in the house.

Hinata and Naruto came back before Tenten even made it into the house. When they got home, they heard Sakura and Gaara's voices. In hopes that they were patching things up they left the two alone and went to the East Wing of the house. After settling down Hinata felt something. Something wrong and evil. Naruto notices her change in behavior. "Hey are you okay?" he asks her. "Something bad is going to happen." Hinata says. "Did something happen?" She shakes her head. "It's the house. Something is in the house and it wants to get us." She says. "What exactly is in the house?" Naruto has a feeling he understands what Hinata is talking about, but he was hoping the exact opposite. "I have a name for it. Its called Devastation." "Um, what? Are you kidding or something?" Hinata looks at him. "Naruto this isn't something I would play about. Especially with the experiences I have been having." She holds onto a dream catcher she made within a dream. It puzzled her at first when she woke up and found it in her arms, but she dared not questioned it. "Where did you get that?" Naruto asks pointing at the catcher. "From a dream and before you say anything, don't question it just accept it. We are going to need this tonight at all time." He scratches his head, looking at her. "Hinata, sometimes I swear you are creepy." She laughs at him. "Oh please, its one of the many things you love about me."

Back in the mini-library, Sakura kept the computer on an entry from the journal. Gaara reaches in the drawer for his extra hidden pistol. Sakura too began getting another from a cabinet where it is well hidden. Some files seem to have fallen out as well. Sakura has a guilty look on her face. "Are those what I think they are?" Gaara asks. "Yes, they are." Sakura says without shame. The files were the cases that Tsunade gave to her. "Why am I not surprised." He says. "It was to be expected." She says smiling at him with mischievous eyes. She cocks the pistol in her hand. Gaara seeing her with a gun and with her bulging belly nearly fainted. She isn't the meek girl he thought she was. With her pregnancy glow, the fierce look on her face and with that devious smile she looked like a warrior ready to fight. "Admire the scene later. There is something we need to do first." Gaara nods at the statement. "Hey where are Naruto and Hinata? They completely abandoned us this morning?" She asks. "I think I heard them come in earlier so probably in their rooms." He says. "We need to stay together. Its wants us apart from each other. But sadly its not going to get what its wants." Gaara says. Sakura starts handing him some shell cases. "Before I forget this I need to give you something." Gaara reaches under the rug that the computer desk stood on. Under there was a compartment. He opens it, pulls out a bulletproof vest, and hands it to her. "Gaara-" She starts, but she is cut off. "Sakura, for once do what I say. Since you won't leave, I want to make sure that you and our baby are as safe as I can get you. Do you understand?" Sakura reluctantly takes the vest. "Gaara you need it more than I do. After all, its you that he is after." Sakura says. Gaara looks at her. Her eyes filled with fire and worry at the same time. He places a hand on her cheek. "I don't care. Naruto, Hinata, you and this baby are my number one priority. I'm protecting this family with all my might even if it means putting myself in danger." Sakura was about to protest, but she is silenced by the kiss Gaara places on her lips. "End of discussion." He says helping her put on the vest.

In the quiet of the room suddenly filled with a singer's voice. It wasn't just any voice it was Ino's. Her voice was coming from the computer speakers. They look over at the computer. The monitor no longer had Kabuto's journal, but a picture of Gaara's mother, then his father. "What is going on?" Sakura asks. Gaara's father disappeared and next was Kankurou and Temari. The pictures rotated in big blurs. The screen was showing old photos from graduation to prom, to graduation to medical school, to graduation from the police academy. Then the screen when blank, but Ino's voice still fills the room. Then pictures of Naruto and Hinata flash on the screen. Gaara and Sakura pictures next. Lastly, the final picture with the gang at the beach flashes up. "Its happening." Gaara says. "Yeah. Well we are finishing it." Sakura says.

**Honestly, I thought it would've been ending this fanfic by now. However, Im not :P. Shocker. I promise to finish this one up by the middle of March…maybe****. Secret Life of Teenage Thief is reopened do me a favor and at least vote if you aren't going to review****.**


	11. Attack Attack!

I wasn't sure if I was going to make this the last chapter or not. So I wont know until im done with it myself. Yay for surprises. In other news, there is a preview for the sequel to The Secret Life a Teenage Thief. Check it out lol.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR _WHAT THE NIGHT KNOW_ THEME BY DEAN KOONTZ

"So any ideas on how exactly we are going to stop it?" Gaara asks. "Well, Hinata once said that spirits can't really hurt us themselves. They have to use someone like possess them." Sakura says. Gaara gives her a disbelieving look. "Yeah yeah yeah. I know it sounds crazy, but with everything going on lately I'm willing to accept the fact and face it." Sakura tells him. Sakura looked at the gun in Gaara hands and the other weapons attached to his body. They both thought the same thoughts. Sasuke had killed his family while also being possessed. Gaara hands her a pistol. "Here you're a good shot." He tells her. "With a bow an arrow yes. Not this." Sakura says. "Think of it as the same thing only all in one hand." Gaara advices her. "Also, I want you make sure that I'm still me. Any sign of me being different shoot." She looks at him surprised. "You really don't think? What if I-" He interrupts her. "You won't. It can't get in you. Not you." He says in a way that it seemed like he was trying to convince himself that it couldn't.

After that statement, the doorbell rang. Slowly, leaving the mini-library Gaara and Sakura both holding a pistol in their hands. Gaara leading them through the house. Noting that he is heading for the front door Sakura says. "Don't answer it." They stood at the door by the front door. It was close enough that Gaara can hear the click of the lock being undone. Sakura held her breath and Gaara held the pistol in place as the door open. There was nothing there. It was a taunt, a tease. It looked like a trap waiting for Gaara to fall for it. There isn't a strange sound to be heard. The alarm didn't sound. Nothing, but the breeze blowing and the scene of snow flying through the wind. For years, Gaara dreaded the idea of the killer to comeback and finish the job. Now, the door was a sign to him from Kabuto that Gaara was going to be the last one he kills. He wants Gaara to witness the brutality of his family and friends dying before him. This sent a chill right down Gaara's spine. With the open door, Sakura, more than Gaara, was in danger. Gaara says to her. "I need you to go get Naruto and Hinata outta here." She shakes her head. "No way, I'm staying." She says. He turns and looks at her. "Dammit Sakura-" Gaara gets cut off. "No, damn you. I'm staying here. I didn't leave you behind before and I'm sure as hell not going to start today." She tells him.

Naruto stood by the bedroom door that he closed as Hinata sat on the bed. And then spirit of a dog appears. Hinata can see all kinds of spirits and ignore them. However, this one was different. It always appeared, but didn't give off a dark feeling. In fact, it was more like a spirit guide. Usually it was all friendly and warm, but this time it gave off a sense of danger, almost like it was telling her danger was near. The dog ran from her to Naruto and through the door repeating the same movements over again. "Hinata what is going on?" Naruto asks her. He watched her watching the dog that he couldn't see. The dog started to bark, but there is no sound. This came as a shock because sometimes she could hear the spirits. She can tell he was trying his best from the other world to their world to warn them. "Get away from the door." She tells Naruto. "Why?" He asks her. "Good God Naruto get away from the damn door!" She yells at him. At that moment the woman from days earlier who Hinata thought was a spirit, but wasn't, came in and swung a meat tenderizer at Naruto.

Tenten wasn't the only that the master hand possessed on his mission on vengeance. He also recruited a video game addict named Rock Lee. He too is already inside the house, waiting in a closet like a warrior waiting to ambush the enemies. He, also, is armed with a hammer. He remains unafraid knowing that the master will get him when he is ready. For the past ten years, he dealt with drugs and alcohol and also had some close encounters with Death. With his experience of drugs, his senses peaked and the world became a whole new place. He killed a lot of people in video games, but here was the real deal. He hoped to get the pregnant one. He wanted her to hear her screams of pain as he cuts out the unborn baby. He suspects, that the master will give him the edge he needs for tonight. As he hears Gaara and Sakura coming close to the closet, the master returns. Time for some action, he thinks to himself.

Gaara went and surveyed the outside. Nothing waited for him. Not even in the street or in the bushes. Completely empty deserted, but he still felt like he was being watched. Going back to Sakura Gaara shakes his head. Sakura leaning against the wall began rubbing her belly taking deep breaths. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks in concern. She lets out a big breath and nods. "Yeah, I don't think the baby likes what's going on here though." She tells him. He can tell she is lying. "I'm getting you outta here." He tells her. She shakes her head. "Sakura-" She lifts up one finger at him. "Gaara, I'm fine we need to get Naruto and Hinata." She tells him. "Fine, but I'll lead. Stay close. I don't want us to be two separate targets." Leaning straight up she asks, "What you think someone is already in here?" He nods. "Just stay close." He tells her. They for stairs to Naruto and Hinata's room.

Once again in the arms of the master, Lee feels the hatred and rage flow through him. It is rush something better than the drugs he ever felt. He quietly opens the door and sees Gaara slowly walking up the stairs watching above, while Sakura stood behind him. Lee notices how she is breathing deeply almost like she is out of breath. Soon you will be, he thinks to himself. As she goes up the stairs Lee leaves the closet. The master charges him up with so much energy. He charges quickly and quietly for her, but Sakura doesn't hear him coming. He swings the hammer down.

Yeah, I'm leaving y'all on a cliffhanger lol. But I'll the next chapter ready next week since its my spring break. Yay! There is a preview for the sequel to The Secret Life of Teenage Thief. Its called The Secret Life of a Teenage Ex-Thief. Read it and Review it.


	12. Showdown

Ok, the final chapter of this fanfic (maybe). Who knows? I don't! Guess you and I will have to wait till the end of this one lol. There is a preview for the sequel to The Secret Life of Teenage Thief. It's called The Secret Life of a Teenage Ex-Thief. Read it and Review it.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR _WHAT THE NIGHT KNOW_ THEME BY DEAN KOONTZ

If Sakura heard the sound shoes, it didn't register to her consciously. However, the horrid stench of bad breath came over her. She pushes Gaara up the stairs and instantly ducks her head into a ball. She feels something cold graze her neck and hooks to her shirt bring her right into her attacker.

When Hinata told Naruto to get away from the door, he didn't listen. Then again he never really does. He turns and sees the woman coming at him with a small hammer-like object. Hinata screamed as she saw the small hammer rise in the air. Naruto dropped and rolled out of the way only to hear the sound of the air is hit where he stood. Getting up to his feet, the tenderizer impacts into the wall. The crazy bitch had swung it so hard it left a hole in the wall. Hinata still held onto the dream catcher, but still wouldn't stop screaming toward the door. And God could she scream and that was something that Naruto couldn't stand to hear. He manages to get a sword that was hidden near the desk that he and Hinata never use. Hinata is shocked at the object. Naruto was out one day looking for a present for Jiraiya and happened to see it. He didn't know what to call it, but something told him that he had to get it and he didnt question it. The woman is stuck, but quickly regains her balance. Cleaver in hand she swings at him again only this time it met the blade. The force was so great it almost blew the sword out of Naruto's hand. She continued to swing almost getting him in the belly. He dodges, but the cleaver grips onto his shirt and shines. Only thing that was destroyed was his shirt.

As the end of the hammer brings the woman close Lee jerks back ripping the collar, pulling her against him. His arm goes around her throat. Her arms go wild to try to shoot him, but he swings the hammer instead and ends up knocking the gun out of her hand. It clatters across the floor. Despite her pregnant frame, the woman is putting up a good fight against him. Her body against his makes the master edgy and wanting to end her life now. Forget cutting the baby out, just straight up kill her. Gaara comes from the stairs with the pistol, but can't make a shot without injuring his pregnant woman. She continues to struggle and fight him, but Lee is just too strong. Supernaturally strong that is. Using her as a shield, he drags her along the hallway. The woman isn't making it an easy task for him. He smiles at Gaara following them pistol ready. That didn't matter now due to his sticky situation now, the only why Gaara can get him is if he shot at both of them. Lee knew that that wasn't going to happen. Lee begins to taunt him. "Go ahead and shoot me. I dare you. I bet you even won't you coward. Nothing has really changed about has there? Maybe she'll get to meet your family in hell and they can all talk about how much of a coward you are." Lee wants Gaara to threaten him. It'll make the game more exciting. However, he says nothing. His green eyes darken and locked onto him, trying his very best to keep calm. In the mini-library, Lee is still holding onto a fighting Sakura, the cop follows them. The house isn't made for killing. It is used for something else. Out of nowhere, the door closes behind Gaara and somehow he is caught in it. "This house is mine," Lee says pushing Sakura close to him. He grips her belly, but she swats his hand away. "Along with everything in it." During that time Sakura manages to get the hammer, twists with all her strength, and takes the weapon. Lee is shock and accidently loosen the arm around her next, and Sakura slips away. In a flash, without any form of communication Sakura ducks and Gaara shoots Lee right in the head.

Backed into the unused desk, Naruto blocked every swing of the cleaver. "Get out! And go get help!" he yells at Hinata. Who was by the door frozen with fear. The crazed woman forgot all about Hinata and faced. Using the woman's careless mistake Naruto grabs the lamp on the desk and swings it against her head. The manic woman drops the cleavage as she falls to the ground possibly dead. He takes the weapon, puts it in the desk, and kneels against the woman. He thought she was dead since she didn't show any signs for breathing. Wild thoughts rush through his head. Thinking about the pain and guilt, he'll carry around for the rest of his life. He presses two fingers and found a pulse. He decides it's better to lock her in the bathroom, but as he reaches for door, he realizes that Hinata disappeared.

As Hinata stepped into the hallway, she holds onto the catcher. She felt the change in the weight. It felt like it was getting heavier and heavier. She knew she would only let go if she was in extreme danger. It was like an instinct for her, but she didn't know why. And honestly she really didn't want to know either. Her thoughts rush to Naruto hoping that he is alright. She hears a sounds and sees a dark figure. It slowly making it's way toward. Right then she knew she was in danger and dropped the catcher and ran back to Naruto.

After the shot is fired, the door becomes normal again and Gaara quickly grabs Sakura into an embrace keeping her from look at the corpse of Lee. "Are you alright?" He asks her. She was holding tightly almost not wanting to let go. "Yeah, I'm fine." She says. "And the baby?" He asks. In answer, she felt the baby move calmly inside. "Yeah, it seems to be okay." She replies. "Good let's get the others, before this madness gets crazier." Gaara says. They both leave the room in search for Hinata and Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata almost end up running into each other. Without a word they smile at each other took each other's hands ran toward the opposite way toward Gaara and Sakura's room. The catcher that Hinata left behind began to brighten. It slowly levitates into the air. Going down the hallway. In receiving the dream catcher it signifies that Hinata is the innocent of the household. It meant she saw what others couldn't see and that is already proven with the fact she can see spirits while no one could. The catcher continues down the hall leaving a Light aura behind.

The dead body left the master a solidified for the master to take over. He ignored the limitations of that the body showed. The body is armed with a knife. However, lucky for him this corpse couldn't be killed with a simple slash or stab wounds. Back in Naruto and Hinata's room, Tenten comes to in the bathroom. She knows that she is locked in somehow, but that didn't stop her. She takes a deep breath and in one kick of her leg she knocks down the door. She goes over to the desk where Naruto stashed her cleaver.

After running into Gaara and Sakura's side of the house Naruto and Hinata run down and come across the body the master held power over. "Oh shit, half his face is missing." Naruto says stopping their run. The body didn't show any signs of slowing with the attack of the knife. In one swing, the body attempts to attack Hinata who stood right beside Naruto. Naruto quickly pushes her out the way and the knife misses both of them. While under Naruto, Hinata sees that catcher she left behind floating. Without a thought she grabs for in hopes that someway it will protect them.

The sight of Naruto and Hinata before the corpse nearly surprises Gaara. Both get up and run to Gaara and Sakura as the corpse regains it composure, they all run away from the corpse. Hinata shows the catcher to Gaara. "Use this. Don't question it just take it" She says handing it to him, while they ran to the living room. "How am I going to use this?" He asks her once they were there. Sakura and Naruto both sat on the couch. Sakura still labor breathing. Naruto instructs her to breath as Gaara and Hinata converse. "It's all about the idea that you want." She tells him. Of course, that didn't make any sense once so ever. "Just think about what you want." Hinata says when she sees Gaara's confused face. "Uh, guys it's back." Naruto says as the corpse enters the living room. It now targets for Sakura, but luckily Naruto is able to get her back on her feet and both avoid another swing. This time the body didn't need to recover. Hinata and Naruto both lead Sakura away from the corpse as if they knew it was her it wanted first. As they retreated jumps in front of them hold the catcher blocking the corpse. "Take me instead." He tells it.

Alright so I know for a fact that the next chapter is the final chapter. Don't be so heartbroken lol. I'm actually working on another fanfic right now anyway, but the last chapter will be added immediately after this one anyways. Haha. Review the Secret Life of a Teenage Ex-Thief preview


	13. Memories Are Forever

Alright here it is the final chapter. I know sad right, but oh well like a good movie a story must end right? I think that's how the saying goes or something like that, but whateves. On to the finale!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR _WHAT THE NIGHT KNOWS_ THEME BY DEAN KNOOTZ

"Take me instead." Gaara repeats again. The catcher in his hands, illuminates a bright light. Getting burned Gaara drops the catcher and quickly arms himself with a gun. The corpse flinches from the light, but turns into a black figurine wearing all black. Almost as if the catcher had given it a power boast. Gaara knew what had to be done. It transforms into something more like someone familiar. "It's me that you want." Gaara says. Behind him Gaara hears the others breathing. Especially Sakura her continuous breathing getting more shaky. "Gaara what the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto yells at him. Gaara doesn't look back, but answers "What needs to be done. Just make sure the girls stay safe." Naruto lets out a grunt as if he understood. Gaara was going to sacrifice himself. Sakura begs him not to as Naruto forces both her and Hinata into Sakura's studio down the hall. Naruto stands beside him.

"I'm not leaving you behind and if we survive this I got a feeling that both of them are going to kick my ass." Naruto tells him. They both hear the cries of the women, but right now they both needed to focus on the threat in front of them. Gaara nods not taking his eyes the figurine. "I'm sending you back to hell Kabuto, where you belong. I killed you before and I'll do it again." The figurine just gives him a wicked smile. That is when Gaara felt cold. Almost like the atmosphere around him suddenly changed to subzero. Gaara realizes that his surroundings aren't the same. Naruto was no longer beside his side, but instead Gaara was in a different house altogether. Devastation had taken him back that night twenty years ago. Then there was the sound of chimes throughout the room he stood in. His old room. This wasn't a memory he was having. This is a moment. Gaara stood by his window that he snuck out occasionally and Kabuto stood by the door still smiling. His cape blocked the doorway. However, Gaara knew there wasn't a way in or out.

Kabuto finally moves his cape revealing the bodies of Gaara's deceased family. Gaara attempts to keep his composure. "Get away from them." He tells Kabuto. "Why don't you come over here and make me. Better yet I'll come to you." Kabuto says. In supernatural speed, Kabuto jumps on Gaara causing him to go through the window. Outside, Kabuto sat on Gaara pressing the knife close to his neck. After all, the world around wasn't real at the moment. "It's a shame really. That you're going to die so easily as without as so much of a fight." Kabuto tells him. Gaara struggles against him. The gun he had was being pressed between them, but he wasn't exactly sure which way. Kabuto continues, "Such a shame that Temari death would be in vain and all because her piece of shit of a brother couldn't protect his family." While continued his rant on Gaara, Kabuto didn't realize that Gaara managed to get the gun in the right direction.

In mid-rant Gaara stops him. "Hey Kabuto! Go to hell!" Gaara yells and empties out the gun on Kabuto. In the midst of the shooting, they ended up in the living room with a freaked out Naruto. The body went limp as a dark shadow came out of the body. Gaara and Naruto both back away from the scene as the shadowy presence of Devastation disappeared. With that, the house was silenced and the feeling of normalcy settles into place.

Walking close to the living room Tenten felt the presence of the master disappear. It wasn't that he abandoned her. That she knew for sure. It was the simple fact that he is somehow defeated. Placing the cleaver down on the ground, Tenten walks by unnoticed by Gaara and Naruto who were heading to the studio. She climbs outside the kitchen window and disappears into the snowy night never to be seen again in Suna. There were other places that she is destined to go and destined to destroy. After all, it was something she did best.

Five months after the attack, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Sakura, and Baby Ranmaru rented out a big condominium while worker fixed up the damaged home. Ranmaru looked like an exact replica of his father. His blood-red mixing with his mother's green eyes. They weren't as dark as Gaara's, but they did get darker like his father's went he was upset. When Deidara and Sai were rehired to paint the house, they were worried that their beautiful piece of art (Ranmaru's room) was destroyed. But were happy when the nursery had been left untouched. Then work didn't take long because a month later they were back in their old home. At first, it was a bit seldom, but the gang quickly replaced the bad memories with the good ones. Good ones like both Gaara and Naruto asking Hinata and Sakura to marry them. Hinata nearly fainted and Sakura nearly choked on an apple she was eating.

Sakura finally finished the painting of the beach and noticed that the dark shadow that was behind Sasuke disappeared. She didn't say anything about it. She was just happy that now that the her friend's family souls could now rest in peace. She hung it in the living room. Occasionally she imagined what it would have been like that if they hadn't died. But she knew that life goes on, but memories are forever.

Ta-da! All done. I legit almost cried while typing this. There is a preview for the Secret Life of a Teenage Ex-Thief read it review. Until the next fanfic

SensationHorror out!


End file.
